Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: A sequel to "Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action", Swackhammer creates clone versions of the MonStars, and decides to get revenge on the Tune Squad. Upon hearing about the new threat, the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars call B-Money Playa and Michael Jordan to help them with the CloneStars.
1. Swackhammer's New Plans

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge  
**Summary: A sequel to "Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action". Swackhammer is out for revenge against the Tune Squad, and creates powerful versions of the MonStars to go up against them. Luckily, the Tunes have B-Money Playa and Michael Jordan by their side.

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, and Space Jam (c) WB  
All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.  
The OCs that appear are owned by KidsWBYungsta and MonstarzGirl.

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 1: Swackhammer's New Plan  
**Chapter 1: "Swackhammer's New Plan"

_At Moron Mountain ..._

Swackhammer was at his desk, rewatching the basketball game with his formerly-owned MonStars and the Tune Squad. He was embarrassed about their performance against the Tunes, and was angered by the fact that they had Michael Jordan, B-Money Playa, and Will Smith.

"I cannot believe this," Swackhammer muttered. "My own MonStars, disobeying me just because I did not treat them with respect!"

Swackhammer turned off the TV as he began to write down his new plan for his revenge.

"I could've had it all!" Swackhammer said. "The Looney Tunes, the Cartoon All-Stars, B-Money Playa, Michael Jordan ... all of them for my failing theme park!"

Swackhammer looked outside, and saw that no one was visiting his theme park. The ride lines were empty, there was nobody walking around, and everything remained unsold.

"Sheesh, then that Will Smith character came in," Swackhammer said. "And, the MonStars went against me. I have to think up my revenge against those Tune characters ... and I think I have the right one!"

Swackhammer began to laugh evilly as thunder claps in the background.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**Warner Bros. Pictures  
****Present**

**XXXXX**

**"Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge"  
****Written and Directed by KidsWBYungsta**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Humans" Cast)  
****B-Money Playa as Himself (original OC) (main role)  
****Michael Jordan as Himself (original OC) (main role)  
****Kiarra Smith as Herself (original OC) (major role)  
****Victoria Rath as Herself (MonstarzGirl's original OC) (major role)  
****Nada Simpson as Herself (MonstarzGirl's original OC) (major role)  
****Kelsey and Keon Ware as Themselves (original OCs) (major roles)  
****Lindsay Walker as Herself (original OC) (debut role)  
****Alexandria Jordans as Herself (original OC) (debut role)  
****Danielle Williams as Herself (original OC) (debut role)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Toons" Cast)  
****Bugs Bunny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Daffy Duck (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Elmer Fudd (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Taz Tasmanian Devil (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Porky Pig (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bob Bergen)  
****Hubie and Bertie (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bob Bergen)  
****Lola Bunny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Speedy Gonzales (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****The Road Runner (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Sylvester J. Pussycat (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Tweety Bird (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Pepe Le Pew (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)  
****Wile E. Coyote (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Foghorn Leghorn (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Yosemite Sam (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Sniffles the Mouse (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright)  
****Yakko Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Wakko Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Jess Harnell)  
****Dot Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Buster J. Bunny (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Charles Adler)  
****Barbara Ann "Babs" Bunny (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Plucky Duck (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Calamity Coyote (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Frank Welker)  
****Fifi La Fume (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Pinky and the Brain (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche)  
****Yasmin (**_**Bratz: The Series**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Courage (**_**Courage the Cowardly Dog**_**) (voiced by Marty Grabstein)  
****Frankie Stein (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Charity James)  
****Clawdeen Wolf (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Draculaura (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Debi Derryberry)  
****Lagoona Blue (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Cleo de Nile (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Ghoulia Yelps (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Deuce Gorgon (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Greg Cipes)  
****Toralei Stripe (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco)  
****Spectra Vondergeist (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Clawd Wolf (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Khary Payton)  
****Nefera de Nile (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Heath Burns (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Bloom (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Molly C. Quinn)  
****Stella (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Flora (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Kerry Williams)  
****Musa (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Charity James)  
****Tecna (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Layla (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Roxy (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Charity James)  
****Mirta (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright)  
****Brian Griffin (**_**Family Guy**_**) (voiced by Seth MacFarlane)  
****Stewie Griffin (**_**Family Guy**_**) (voiced by Seth MacFarlane)  
****Rocko Wallaby (**_**Rocko's Modern Life**_**) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)  
****Invader Zim (**_**Invader Zim**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Dib (**_**Invader Zim**_**) (voiced by Andy Berman)  
****Norbert Foster Beaver (**_**The Angry Beavers**_**) (voiced by Nick Bakay)  
****Daggett Doofus Beaver (**_**The Angry Beavers**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Ami Onuki (**_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi**_**) (voiced by Janice Kawaye)  
****Yumi Yoshimura (**_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****Billy (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Mandy (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****The Grim Reaper (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Greg Eagles)  
****Numbah One (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Ben Diskin)  
****Numbah 4 (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Numbah 5 (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Cree Summer)  
****Ace Bunny (**_**Loonatics Unleashed**_**) (voiced by Charles Schlatter)  
****Lexi Bunny (**_**Loonatics Unleashed**_**) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco)  
****Danger Duck (**_**Loonatics Unleashed**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Rev Runner (**_**Loonatics Unleashed**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Slam Tasmanian (**_**Loonatics Unleashed**_**) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)  
****Tech E. Coyote (**_**Loonatics Unleashed**_**) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)  
****Omi (**_**Xiaolin Showdown**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Raimundo (**_**Xiaolin Showdown**_**) (voiced by Tom Kenny)  
****Kimiko (**_**Xiaolin Showdown**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****Clay (**_**Xiaolin Showdown**_**) (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)  
Sam (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
Clover (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Andrea Taylor)  
Alex (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Charity James)  
Britney (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Lindsay Ridgeway)  
Mandy (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
Mindy (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Charity James)  
****Ed (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Matt Hill)  
****Double D (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Samuel Vincent)  
****Eddy (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Tony Sampson)  
****Blossom (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Cathy Cavadini)  
****Bubbles (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Dexter (**_**Dexter's Laboratory**_**) (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh)  
****Huey Freeman (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Regina King)  
****Riley Freeman (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Regina King)  
****Cindy McPhearson (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Michael Caesar (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Cree Summer)  
****Mordecai (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by J.G. Quintel)  
****Rigby (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by William Salyers)  
****Skips the Yeti (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by Mark Hamill)  
****Penny Proud (**_**The Proud Family**_**) (voiced by Kyla Pratt)  
****Sabrina Spellman (**_**Sabrina: The Animated Series**_**) (voiced by Charity James)  
****Kim Possible (**_**Kim Possible**_**) (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano)  
****Mr. Blik (**_**Catscratch**_**) (voiced by Wayne Knight)  
****Waffle (**_**Catscratch**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Gordon (**_**Catscratch**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Johnny Bravo (**_**Johnny Bravo**_**) (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)  
****Juniper Lee (**_**The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**_**) (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)  
****Lil' Rob (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Rob Dyrdek)  
****Meaty (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Sterling "Steelo" Brim)  
****Jay-Jay (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Kel Mitchell)  
****Spitball (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Flipz (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Charity James)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Nerdlucks" / "MonStars" Cast)  
****Pound (**_**Space Jam**_**) (the orange alien) (voiced by Jocelyn Blue and Darnell Suttles)  
****Blanko (**_**Space Jam**_**) (the blue alien) (voiced by Charity James and Steve Kehela)  
****Bang (**_**Space Jam**_**) (the green alien) (voiced by June Melby and Joey Carmen)  
****Bupkus (**_**Space Jam**_**) (the purple alien) (voiced by Catherine Reitman and Dorian Harewood)  
****Nawt (**_**Space Jam**_**) (the green alien) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright and T.K. Carter)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Moron Mountain" / "CloneStars" Cast)  
****Mr. Swackhammer (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by Danny DeVito)  
****Zilch (original OC) (the orange CloneStar) (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson)  
****Void (original OC) (the blue CloneStar) (voiced by Christian Potenza)  
****Null (original OC) (the green CloneStar) (voiced by Xzibit)  
****Bupkus 2.0 (original OC) (the purple CloneStar) (voiced by Busta Rhymes)  
****Nawt 2.0 (original OC) (the red CloneStar) (voiced by Chris Rock)**

**XXXXX**

**Music by  
****James Newton Howard  
****J. Eric Schmidt**

**XXXXX**

**Classic Music Orchestrations by  
****Carl W. Stalling  
****Richard Stone  
****Eugene Poddany  
****Milt Franklyn**

**XXXXX**

* * *

_In the Real World ..._

It was just a regular day around the neighborhood as B-Money was playing a game of basketball with his friends.

"Alright, guys, who's ready to play a game of HORSE?" B-Money asked.

"No, I'm cool," Darius said.

"I'm out," Ray-Ray said.

"I'll just sit this one out," Kiarra said.

"I'll play," Someone said.

Everyone turned to see Victoria and Nada in basketball uniforms, preparing to play the game of HORSE with B-Money.

"Hey, girls!" B-Money said. "What have you ladies been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," Nada said. "Just glad that we don't have to deal with Swackhammer anymore."

"Yeah, that's one thing I'm glad about," B-Money said. "That guy was a major trip."

"Well, you know how Corrupt Business Executives are," Victoria said with a laugh. "They act pretty crazy, if you ask me."

Everyone laughed at that comment.

* * *

_At Moron Mountain ..._

Swackhammer was still drawing up his new plans for a new team, one that was so powerful, so tough that they could easily defeat the Tune Squad by one quarter.

"I've got it!" Swackhammer said. "Instead of naming this team 'The MonStars', I'll name these new creations of mine, 'The CloneStars', a team that is more powerful than the MonStars!"

Swackhammer found some DNA of the MonStars, and put them in five cloning machines, turning them on as thunder claps in the background.

"Get ready, Tune Squad," Swackhammer said with an evil laugh. "The CloneStars are going to knock you out!"


	2. The Introduction of the CloneStars

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 2: The Introduction of the CloneStars  
**Chapter 2: "The Introduction of the CloneStars"

_At Moron Mountain ..._

Swackhammer was still working on his newly-created versions of the MonStars, and he was smiling as they were getting to their newer forms, only that these MonStars have dark red eyes, and have black and dark red basketball jerseys.

"Success!" Swackhammer said. "I finally got the new MonStars!"

The clones busted out of the cloning machines, and roared as loud as they could. It looked like these 'MonStars' were basically more powerful than the original MonStars themselves.

"Hello, sir," The clones all said.

"Hello, boys," Swackhammer said. "I am Mr. Swackhammer, your boss, your leader, your mentor! Welcome to Moron Mountain."

The clones all looked at Moron Mountain, and saw that there was nobody walking around the area.

"Yo, man, why isn't there anyone visiting this place?" The red clone asked.

"Well, my business is close to shutting down," Swackhammer said. "I had my own minions that were like you guys, and they challenged the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars to a basketball game. In order for them to play, they stole the talents of the NBA's most-popular players, and became more muscular. However, the Tunes called in Michael Jordan and this new kid named B-Money Playa to help them play against them. When it came down to it, they failed me, and they shoved me into a rocket, and got me right back up here."

"Dang," The green clone said.

"So, that's why I created you guys," Swackhammer said. "I need a team that can defeat the MonStars for me, so I can get those Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars."

"Well, in order for us to do that, we need our names," The orange clone said.

"Okay, I'll call you Zilch," Swackhammer said as the orange clone smirked at the name.

Swakchammer named the green clone: Null, the purple one: Bupkus 2.0, the blue one: Void, and last but not least for the red clone: Nawt 2.0.

"With those names, we should name ourselves the CloneStars," The purple clone said.

"Perfect!" Swackhammer said as he showed the CloneStars pictures of the MonStars, Looney Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, B-Money Playa, Michael Jordan, Victoria Rath, and Nada Simpson. "These are the guys that you will be competing against for the basketball game."

"Who are those girls?" Nawt 2.0 asked.

"These girls are Victoria Rath and Nada Simpson," Swackhammer said. "The blue one, Blanko, is already dating Victoria, and I'm not sure who likes Nada, but it seems that Bupkus and Bang have feelings for her."

"Aw, man!" Null said. "That is so pathetic! If I dated one of those human girls, I would go to Mars before I get there."

"Now, here's a wager that I am going to lay down with the Tune Squad," Swackhammer said. "If they win, they will regain their freedom, but if I win, I get the MonStars' 'girlfriends', Michael Jordan, B-Money Playa, the Looney Tunes, the Cartoon All-Stars, and even the MonStars to become my slaves for Moron Mountain!"

"Good idea, boss!" Zilch said.

"Soon, Moron Mountain is going to get a facelift around here," Swackhammer said.

He and the CloneStars all shared an evil laugh as they were preparing for the rematch game against the Tune Squad.

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

Bugs Bunny, the Tunes, and the MonStars were playing a game of basketball, and Bugs stopped to talk about how it was working with Swackhammer at Moron Mountain.

"Hey, guys, I never understood why you had to deal with dat Swackhammer character," Bugs said. "Was he really that bad?"

"Bugs, he did things to us that might kill a real person!" Nawt said.

"Like what?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, my man, some things are better left unsaid," Pound said.

Bugs suddenly realized what he was talking about, and looked down.

"Oh, well, I feel real bad about that," Bugs said.

"Well, don't feel down, Bugs," Bupkus said. "We're finally free from that jerk's clutches, and that's all that matters!"

However, the Tunes' fun would be interrupted when they saw a spaceship coming down to Looney Tune Land.

"What the heck?" Riley asked. "Isn't that the spaceship that used to belong to the MonStars?"

"Back when we were Nerdlucks, yes," Nawt said. "What is it doing down here?"

The answer would come at them soon enough as they saw the CloneStars stepping out of the spaceship, giving a loud roar at everyone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the so-called 'Mean Team'!" Zilch teased.

"What the?" Pound said. "Is he supposed to be my evil counterpart? That Swackhammer, I'm gonna-!"

"Yo, calm down!" Bupkus said.

"Let me handle this, fellas," Daffy said as he stepped up to the CloneStars. "Who are you losers, and what are you all doing in our town?"

Null grabbed Daffy by his neck, and brought him up to the MonStars. It was unknown what they would do to the little, black duck, but they would find out soon enough.

"Hey, fellas!" Null said. "Look at this black duck!"

"Well, hey, little fella," Void said teasingly. "I see that you are a scrawny weakling of a duck! I see that your knees are shaking. Are you afraid of us?"

"Look, I-I-I don't know who you guys are!" Daffy said. "But, if you don't mind setting me down, we could talk about this!"

"Okay," Zilch said. "Null, set him down."

"With pleasure," Null said with a menacing grin.

Null made Daffy into a basketball, and slammed him down into the ground. Daffy bounced back up, and the other CloneStars smacked him down over and over again.

"Please, guys, just leave me alone!" Daffy screamed.

"Leave you alone?" Zilch asked. "Are we too much for the black duck?"

"N-N-No, not at all," Daffy said as he was tearing up. "I just asked you a question, and you changed me into a basketball, and nearly killed me!"

"Listen up, you jerks!" Stella said as she flew up to the CloneStars. "Why don't you leave my connected Looney Tune, and ride all the way back up to Moron Mountain where you belong?"

The CloneStars all had looks of interest at the Winx girl.

"Oh, no," Bugs said, knowing what the CloneStars were going to do.

"Stella, fly away, dudette!" Blanko said. "Fly away quick!"

"Guys, what is wrong with-?" Stella asked before she was cut off by Zilch.

"Well, well, well, it looks like a girly girl is trying to protect this chicken of a duck," Zilch said. "What's wrong with that? Can't you see that this duck is 100% chicken?"

"Look, man, we resemble that remark!" Chicken shouted.

"Yes, I say, I resemble that remark!" Foghorn said.

"Uh, why-why are you looking at me like that?" Stella asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Zilch said.

Zilch then set Stella down, and the CloneStars began to beat her and Daffy down, angering the Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, and the MonStars. Bugs, Yakko, Foghorn, and Rolf all nearly lost their tempers, but the others were holding them back, because what they were doing to Daffy and Stella was pretty gruesome.

"Well, boys, looks like we finally proved to them that they are full-blown scaredy cats!" Zilch said with a laugh.

The Tunes all saw Daffy and Stella hugging each other, crying because the CloneStars were beating them up hard.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school!" Daffy said. "Please, Mom, don't make me go!"

"Th-th-th-th-those m-m-m-monsters ... they-they ..." Stella tried to say, but continued crying.

"Oh, my goodness!" Double D said. "Listen here, you no-good menaces to society! Who are you, and why did you come down here?"

"Well, you know how the MonStars used to be known as the 'Mean Team'?" Zilch said. "Well, we're the 'Evil Team', you group of wussy Tunes!"

"The CloneStars?" Bugs said. "Wait, let me guess, Swackhammer, right?"

"That's right, long ears!" Zilch said, getting up into Bugs' face. "We have a challenge for you and your team of 'All-Stars'."

Bugs looked at all of the Tunes and MonStars, and looked at Daffy and Stella.

"What challenge did you have in mind?" Bugs asked.

* * *

_In the Real World ..._

B-Money was leading Victoria and Nada to Amherst County High School, where he was going to introduce them to three of his close friends.

"So, B-Money, are these girls nice?" Victoria asked.

"Well, they may be cheerleaders," B-Money said. "However, they seem pretty friendly compared to the few that our school has."

When they walked into the gym, they saw three girls that were practicing cheer routines. The first one had fair skin, blonde hair, and wore a blue shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers. Her name was Lindsay Walker. The second one had light brown skin, black hair in two ponytails, and wore a baseball jersey, black shorts, and Air Jordans. Her name was Alexandria Jordans. The third girl had light brown skin, light brown hair, and wore a pink shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her name was Danielle Williams.

"Hey, ladies!" B-Money called. "I have two new friends that I want you to meet!"

Lindsay, Alexandria, and Danielle turned to see B-Money with two girls standing with him. Wanting to know who these girls were, the three cheerleaders walked up to them.

"Hey, B-Money," Lindsay said. "Who are these girls?"

"Lindsay, Alexandria, Danielle, meet Victoria and Nada," B-Money said.

"Hey, girls," Alexandria said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you girls, too," Victoria said.

"So, what are your interests?" Alexandria asked.

"Well, we both like _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_, _The Three Stooges_, _Pirates of the Carribbean_, _Looney Tunes_, _Johnny Bravo_, and especially _Space Jam_," Victoria said.

"Cool!" Alexandria said. "We like _Space Jam_ as well."

"Really?" Nada asked.

"Yeah," Danielle said. "I think that _Space Jam_, along with _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_ and _Like Mike_, is one of most-popular movies in this school."

"Wow, that's cool," Nada said.

As they were talking, B-Money's cellphone began to ring.

"Oh, I'll be back, girls," B-Money said as he walked to the side. "I gotta take this call."

B-Money answered it, and Bugs was on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Bugs," B-Money said. "What's new with you, guys?"

Bugs: _B-Money, we need yours and Michael Jordan's help once again! Swackhammer's up to his old tricks, and it looks like he means business this time._

"Wait, Swackhammer?" B-Money asked. "I thought he was done for."

Bugs: _Well, we thought wrong. He created these new clones called 'The CloneStars', and they challenged us to a rematch basketball game, and Swackhammer raised the stakes for this one. He said that if they win, they get us, you, Michael, the MonStars, and their girlfriends!_

"What?" B-Money said. "He can't be serious! Don't worry, Bugs, I'll be down there in a minute."

Bugs: _Okay, see ya soon, doc._

"Alright, bye," B-Money said as he hung up, and walked back up to the girls.

"Who was that, B-Money?" Nada asked.

"Bugs Bunny," B-Money said. "He says that Swackhammer's back, and he has created new versions of the MonStars, called the CloneStars."

"The CloneStars?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah," B-Money said. "Bugs told me that if Swackhammer wins, he gets all of us as his slaves for Moron Mountain."

"He can't do that!" Nada said. "Well, I guess we have to go there now!"

"You girls want to join us?" B-Money asked.

"Sure," Lindsay said. "I've always wanted to meet these MonStars."

"Alright, let's go," B-Money said. "The MonStars are now residents of Looney Tune Land, and I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

The girls and B-Money ran out of the school, and went to Looney Tune Land.


	3. The Girls Meet the Tunes & the MonStars

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 3: The Girls Meet the Looney Tunes and MonStars  
**Chapter 3: "The Girls Meet the Looney Tunes and MonStars"

_In the Real World ..._

B-Money led Victoria, Nada, Lindsay, Alexandria, and Danielle to the Birmingham Hills Golf Course, so they could go to Looney Tune Land to see what was going on.

"So, B-Money, why would Swackhammer try to get the Tunes again?" Lindsay asked. "Is he really that stubborn?"

"Who knows? He probably has a superiority complex," B-Money said.

As they were going to Looney Tune Land, B-Money invited Darius and Young Rob to come with him to help the Looney Tunes with the CloneStars. While they went to the golf course, Kiarra, Kelsey, and Keon watched B-Money lead the group to the golf course.

"Whoa, they must be in a rush for something," Kelsey said.

"What are those girls doing with B-Money?" Kiarra asked. "Is he looking for a new friend?"

"Kiarra, he said that they are only good friends with him," Keon said. "Why are you always jumping to conclusions?"

"I'm not!" Kiarra yelled. "I'm just checking up on him!"

"Right, if checking up on him means worrying about his every move, then yeah, you're really good at checking up on him," Kelsey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever," Kiarra said. "I'm going to follow him to see what he is up to."

Kelsey and Keon, in annoyance, followed Kiarra to find out what B-Money was doing, and why he was leading the group to the Birmingham Hills Golf Course.

* * *

_At the Birmingham Hills Golf Course ..._

B-Money took the golf pole out of one of the golf holes, and was about to jump inside, but before he did, he warned the group about the ride that they would take.

"Alright, guys, you might want to hold on to the rope that Yosemite Sam has for us," B-Money said.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"It's going to be a real bumpy ride," B-Money said.

With that, the group was pulled in through the golf hole by Yosemite Sam, and rode to Looney Tune Land, not knowing that Kiarra, Kelsey, and Keon were watching them.

"A-ha!" Kiarra said. "This must be a secret hangout that B-Money takes his other friends to, but he won't even take me! Is he embarrassed about me or something?"

"Kiarra, would you calm down?" Keon said. "They're only going to Looney Tune Land."

"Keon!" Kelsey said as Keon looked shocked at what she say.

"Wait, did you say 'Looney Tune Land'?" Kiarra asked.

"Uh, uh, no!" Kelsey said. "She said, uh, 'Birmingham Hills'."

Kiarra looked at the girls with looks of disbelief.

"Are you girls lying to me?" Kiarra asked.

"No, we're not lying!" Kelsey said with a laugh. "What makes you think that we are lying?"

"Oh, I know a liar when I see one," Kiarra said. "I can tell when a liar laughs as he or she is saying something, when they are looking nervous, and when they are hiding something."

Kelsey and Keon looked at each other, and broke down. Even though they might be getting B-Money in trouble, they knew that they could not keep up with this charade any longer.

"Ok, ok, Kiarra! You win!" Keon cried. "We have been hiding something from you for the longest time now! Ok, B-Money Playa went to Looney Tune Land to help Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny, the Looney Tunes, and Cartoon All-Stars with a basketball game to play against the MonStars. We came down later on to join up with him, and the Tunes won the game, and the MonStars joined their side. Oh, and B-Money also met two new girls named Victoria and Nada."

"VICTORIA AND NADA?" Kiarra asked.

"Oops," Keon said as she laughed nervously. "I suppose I should not have said that, huh?"

"Yeah, I have the same feeling," Kelsey said sarcastically.

"UGH! I am so going to get him for this!" Kiarra said. "Come on, girls! We're going to Looney Tune Land!"

Kiarra pulled the girls along with her to follow B-Money and his team to Looney Tune Land.

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

After a long ride through the golf hole, B-Money and his group finally made it to Looney Tune Land, and met up with Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny.

"We made it just in time, Bugs," B-Money said.

"Yeah, you sure did," Bugs said. "And, I see you have also recruited some of your friends to help out."

"Yeah, I sure did," B-Money said with a laugh.

"Who are your friends?" Michael asked.

"Oh, well, I know that you have met Victoria and Nada," B-Money said. "My other friends are Lindsay, Alexandria, Danielle, Darius, and Young Rob."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jordan," Lindsay said as she and the others shook hands with the NBA legend, and took a look at Bugs Bunny. "And, are you Bugs Bunny?"

"Eh, you were expecting maybe Roger Rabbit?" Bugs said.

"Bugs, you're a cartoon," Lindsay said. "I'm sorry to say, but you're not real."

"Not real, eh?" Bugs asked. "If I weren't real, could I do this?"

Bugs brought up Lindsay's face to his, and gave her a big kiss. Afterwards, Bugs pulled her away, and Lindsay wiped her face off as the others laughed.

"I see that you still got it, Bugs," Young Rob said.

"Eh, what more can I say?" Bugs said. "I still have my unmatched wit, and I'm too legit to quit."

The other Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, and the MonStars appeared out of various buildings to see that B-Money Playa returned with his other recruits.

"Hey, look!" Billy said. "B-Money's back!"

"I see that he brought in some new recruits," Sylvester said.

"Hellooooo, Nurses!" Yakko and Wakko said.

"Basketball Rematch!" Taz said as he spun out of a mailbox.

Everyone ran up to B-Money, Michael, and Bugs, and B-Money began to introduce his friends to the Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, and the MonStars.

"Are these guys the MonStars?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah," B-Money said. "The orange one is Pound, the blue one is Blanko, the green one is Bang, the purple one is Bupkus, and the red one is Nawt."

"Wow, this ... is ... so ... COOL!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Man, I found a real cutie right here, fellas!" Nawt said as he zoomed up to Lindsay.

Blanko towered over the others to speak to Victoria.

"Hey, Victoria, how are you doing?" Blanko asked.

"Hi, Blanko," Victoria said. "I'm doing fine. I heard that you guys have another challenge ahead of you."

"Yeah, that Swackhammer character created these CloneStars to play against us in another basketball game!" Pound said.

Suddenly, Daffy Duck appeared in his "Daffy Doc" persona, and rounded up Lindsay, Alexandria, and Danielle in a chair.

"Hold on, everyone!" Daffy said. "I think that you should let the Daffy Doc take a look at these three ladies!"

Daffy pulled a lever, and sent the girls up into the air ... a little too high.

"Oops, I think I went a little too high," Daffy said.

"No," Danielle said.

"Going down!" Daffy said. "Woo-hoo-hoo-HOO-hoo-hoo!"

The girls screamed as the chair pulled them back down to the ground. After they slammed, Norbert, Rocko, Danger Duck, Courage, Pepe, Bupkus, Nawt, and Grim all gave them varying scores of 9.5, 10, and some hearts.

"Now, what do you say that we go for a little spin?" Daffy said as he spun the girls around, and checked their ears. "Hmmm ... now, let's see what is on the other side."

Bugs was seen on the other side, yodeling.

"Say 'Ah'!" Daffy said as he stuck three thermometers in the mouths, exploding on impact, then stamped 'A-OK' on each of their foreheads. "Alright, B-Money, these girls are A-OK!"

The girls looked at each other, and looked surprised.

"Uh, Bugs, could you explain to them why we had called B-Money and Michael again?" Musa asked.

"Yes, I think that they might need an explanation of why we needed some extra help," Flora said.

"With pleasure, ladies," Bugs said as he sat on the girls' laps. "Ok, ladies, here's the reason why we called you all down here: You see, Swackhammer challenged us to a basketball game, and he tried to make us slaves for his theme park. So, he called the MonStars, but, eh, what do ya know? They don't like him, either, so they asked if they could stay here with us, and we gladly obliged. However, when we got the news that Swackhammer's out for revenge on us: He created these new clones called THE CLONESTARS! We need to use all of our smarts and quick wits to beat these guys, because Swackhammer asking for slavery yet again, however, he said that he would take all of us, so we can be his so-called 'mascots' for Moron Mountain! Seriously, ladies, that guy is so corrupt, he would go to these lengths to try to prove that he really needs us for his theme park, when really, it sounds like one of the worst ideas ever! Ahem, eh, what I am trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Yeah, but we're only cheerleaders," Danielle stated.

"Right, and I am a Shakespearian actor," Bugs said as he pulled in a rabbit's skull, throwing it behind his head.

Meanwhile, Kiarra, Kelsey, and Keon landed into Looney Tune Land, and saw B-Money talking with everyone else.

"Oh, so, those must be his 'new friends'!" Kiarra said.

"Kiarra, please, we beg of you, calm down," Kelsey said. "It's not what you think it is, okay?"

"Oh, believe me, ladies, I know how he is," Kiarra said as she walked over to where B-Money and the others were at. "It's time that I gave him a piece of my own mind!"

"Kiarra, wait!" Kelsey and Keon cried as they tried to stop her.

However, Kiarra was so mad that she was still rushing over to B-Money, so she could give him a piece of her mind. This caused everyone to hear the sound that B-Money and the cheerleaders were somewhat familiar.

"B-MONEY PLAYA!" Kiarra shouted, surprising everyone. "I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"

B-Money turned to see Kiarra angry, and he face-palmed himself.

"Oh, brother," B-Money groaned.

"What's wrong, B-Money?" Lola asked.

"My friend is coming," B-Money said.

"Who, her?" Bugs asked as he saw Kiarra coming over to them pretty quickly.

"Yes," B-Money said.

Kiarra finally made her way over to everyone, and grabbed B-Money by his neck.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU KEPT THIS AS A SECRET FROM ME!" Kiarra said angrily. "BUT, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO KINGDOM COME IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"Kiarra, listen, just calm down," B-Money said.

"No! I will not calm down!" Kiarra said. "I am going to say this one time, and one time only! You are the most-!"

B-Money shushed Kiarra quickly, and began to explain.

"Kiarra, listen, I was called down here to help the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan with a basketball game against the CloneStars," B-Money said.

"It's true," Bugs said.

"No, I don't believe you," Kiarra said.

"Listen, you spaz, he is telling the truth!" Daggett said. "Unless you're blind or something, there is no way that you can't see us! If not, then look at the great Michael Jordan!"

Kiarra looked around, and began to understand.

"So, you are helping these guys with a basketball game?" Kiarra asked.

"Yes," B-Money said with a sigh.

"And, you got to work with your heroes, the major ones being Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny?" Kiarra asked.

"Yes," B-Money said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that I overreacted," Kiarra said.

"Well, it's okay," B-Money said. "Just promise that you will not do something like this again."

"I promise," Kiarra said as she and B-Money hugged each other.

"Yeah, we forgive you as well," Bugs said. "That's da first time dat I have seen someone acting that crazy and/or angry, even moreso than Daggett or Taz."

"Well, that's surprising," Kiarra said with a laugh.

"Sheesh, what a drama queen," Norbert said as he rolled his eyes..


	4. The Girls Meet the CloneStars

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 4: The Girls Meet the CloneStars  
**Chapter 4: "The Girls Meet the CloneStars"

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

The Tunes, B-Money, and Michael led the girls, Darius, and Young Rob into the Schlesinger Gym, and the girls were surprised that it was not an actual basketball stadium.

"Listen, we know you need our help," Lindsay said. "However, we haven't really played basketball seriously. Besides, we are only cheerleaders."

"Eh, we'll help you bring in our potential," Bugs said. "Look at our facilities!"

"We've got hoops!" Zim said as he dunked a basketball into one of the hoops.

"We've also got some weights!" Johnny said as he lifted some weights, and flexed his muscles for the ladies.

"We've got balls!" Sylvester said as he opened up a locker, and a set of balls buried him. "Whoa!"

"You sure do," Danielle said. "It is a surprise that this doesn't look like a professional basketball stadium."

"Professional?" Daffy said. "You girls are looking for professional work? There's nothing wrong as long as some professional work is done. DOUBLE TIME!"

The Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, and the MonStars began to work all around the basketball court, and B-Money, Michael, the girls, Darius, and Young Rob were wondering why they had to redo everything.

Taz instead went on by redesigning the entire stadium into the Chicago Bulls arena. He recreated the stadium into including stadium seats, a scoreboard on the top, and the _Space Jam_ logo on the center of the court.

"Chicago Bulls work!" Taz said.

"Wow, this is pretty impressive," B-Money said.

"Man, B-Money, these guys are nuts!" Alexandria said with a laugh.

"C-C-C-Correction, we're the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars," Porky said.

"The Cartoon All-Stars are owned by their various respective properties, and the Looney Tunes are, as such, the exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros., Inc.!" Daffy said as he kissed his WB-stamped behind. "Mmmwah!"

The girls giggled after Daffy did that, knowing how screwy a cartoon character like him would be to do something like that.

"So, you girls really like us?" Double D asked.

"Well, just because we're cheerleaders does not mean that we can enjoy cartoons like other people," Lindsay said.

"Well, it is surprising," Numbah One said. "Considering that cheerleaders are usually ... well, enjoying many things other than cartoons."

However, it went silent as everyone turned to see that the CloneStars were coming in. Nawt 2.0 bursted through the door, Zilch busted in with a roar, and Bupkus 2.0 and Null bursted through another set of double-doors.

"We're here!" Bupkus 2.0 growled.

"Me, too," Void said as he walked into the gym, and hit one of the hoops, backing away while covering his forehead. "That hurt!"

The CloneStars looked at B-Money, Michael, the Tunes, the MonStars, the girls, Darius, and Young Rob, giving the girls looks of interest.

"Uh, who are these guys?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Lindsay, remember those CloneStars that Bugs was telling us about?" B-Money said, pointing at the CloneStars.

"Oh," Lindsay said.

"Hey, everyone, you remember us," Zilch said. "You know that we're the 'Evil Team', you wussy teens!"

"Wussy teens," Bupkus 2.0 laughed.

"Whoa, wussy teens?" Alexandria said.

"Yo, we're the CloneStars: C-L-O-N ... oh, um," Nawt 2.0 said as Zilch looked at him, shutting him up pretty quickly.

"Let's see what the ladies have got!" Zilch said as he passed the ball to Lindsay.

"Listen, why don't you leave them alone?" B-Money asked.

"Why, Runaway Braids?" Zilch asked.

"Because, we are only cheerleaders," Lindsay said as she passed the ball back to Zilch. "We don't play basketball."

"Oh, look at me, I'm Lindsay, and my friends and I don't even play basketball," Bupkus 2.0 teased. "Aw, that's cute: coming from a cheerleader!"

He and the other CloneStars laughed, and Null said to Lindsay, "Maybe, you girls are chickens."

Null pretended to be a chicken, and clucked around, trying to get the girls angry.

"Once again, we resemble that remark!" Foghorn said, coming to the girls' defense.

"Who are you trying to call 'chickens', you abomination of a basketball player?" Alexandria said.

"Oh, look who's getting tough with us, boys!" Zilch said. "Let's see how tough you girls are after we do this to your friends!"

Zilch reached down to grab B-Money, and molded him to a shape of a basketball. Zilch ignored the girls' cries to put him down, and passed him to Nawt 2.0.

"Ha! Watch the footwork!" Nawt 2.0 said. "Can you believe it?"

Nawt 2.0 passed him away, causing a line of fire through Bugs, Stella, Huey, Double D, and Danger Duck's heads, and Null caught him, preparing to dunk him down.

"Get out of the way!" Null said as he dunked B-Money so hard that the glass from the basketball hoop broke.

B-Money bounced away as the girls were getting red in the face. As B-Money went back to normal, everyone walked up to him to check up on him.

"You okay, doc?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, Bugs, I'm fine," B-Money said.

"You guys are being so mean!" Alexandria said. "I don't know why Swackhammer even created you all! You guys look like baseball players injected with steroids!"

The CloneStars were all getting angered by her comment.

"Listen here, dollface, how's this for irony?" Zilch said as he punched Alexandria in the face.

Alexandria slammed into one of the walls as Bang ran up to her aid.

"Are you okay, Alexandria?" Bang asked.

"Yeah," Alexandria said. "Thank you, Bang. At least you're nicer than these jerks over there!"

"Well, we did join the Tunes' side after we left Swackhammer," Bang said. "I can say that Swackhammer deserved it. I don't know why he would go and do something like this."

"He did it, because he knows that we can be more effective than you guys!" Zilch said. "I don't know why your leader is nothing more than orange blubber!"

Pound looked angered by that statement.

"Oh, really?" Pound said. "Look at you! You're the same way, considering that you guys are our evil counterparts! If your new 'boss' is tough, why didn't he come down here himself, and deal with us?"

"What are you trying to say?" Bupkus 2.0 asked.

"I'm saying that you guys are nothing more than a team of dirty cowards!" Pound said.

The CloneStars looked shocked at that statement, and thought of something that would anger everybody.

"Ok, we may be dirty cowards, but we are tough enough to do this," Zilch said.

The CloneStars then began to harrass the girls, by pulling their hair, smacking their faces, and touching their bodies. They even gave them cat-calls to annoy them.

"Ugh! Leave us alone!" Nada cried. "Let us go! Get your hands off of us!"

The Tunes, B-Money, Michael, Kelsey, Keon, Kiarra, Darius, and Young Rob began to get annoyed, and the MonStars were getting pretty angry, and Blanko shouted, "Ok, that's it! No one treats my dudettes like that!"

Blanko began to rush over to them, and everyone looked in shock.

"Blanko, don't be a hero, man!" Nawt cried.

Blanko began to beat up the CloneStars, and, at one point, even bit them, while getting the girls to safety afterwards.

"You girls okay?" Blanko asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Victoria said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Blanko."

Blanko and Victoria hugged each other, and the CloneStars had death looks in their eyes.

"You have not heard the last of us, Tune Squad!" Zilch said. "This is not over yet! We still have that basketball game coming up, chumps!"

The CloneStars gave everyone death glares and sneers as they left the stadium.

B-Money, Michael, the Tunes, Kelsey, Keon, Kiarra, and the MonStars all asked if they were alright, and they nodded 'Yes'. However, their eyes began to tear up, and they all broke down.

"I can't believe that all of this happened to us!" Lindsay said. "I wish those stupid CloneStars never existed, and maybe, they wouldn't have to bother you guys!"

Everyone comforted the girls for about an hour, and they began to calm down afterwards.

"Listen, we'll start practicing for this challenge," Pound said. "But, girls, calm down. We'll try to stop them in the game."

"Yeah, besides, you girls seem nice for someone to beat up on you like that," Nawt said.

"Thanks, guys," Nada said. "Does anyone know where the bathrooms are?"

"Down the hall to your right," Buster said. "Don't worry, they are clean, and the logos are color-coded for your convenience."

"Thanks, Buster," Alexandria said as she and the others ran to the bathroom.

They walked inside, cleaned themselves, took some deep breaths, and headed back outside to practice with everyone else.

* * *

A/N: Poor girls. Let's hope that the Tune Squad wins the basketball game against the CloneStars, or else, things might begin to get worse. Considering that they have the MonStars by their side, their chances might be pretty good. I hope you all are enjoying this so far.


	5. The Girls Are Kidnapped, Part 1

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 5: The Girls Are Kidnapped!  
**Chapter 5: "The Girls Are Kidnapped!"

_At Moron Mountain ..._

Swackhammer looked outside of his window, and saw that the CloneStars had returned from Looney Tune Land. When he saw them step out of the spaceship, they were battered and bruised after Blanko beat them up.

"Boys!" Swackhammer said. "What the heck happened to you?"

"That Blanko character beat us up after we harrassed his 'girlfriend'," Zilch said. "When we get back down there, we are going to kill him!"

"Whoa, calm down, fellas!" Swackhammer said. "You'll get a chance to do that after we win."

"Yeah, you got that right," Nawt 2.0 said.

"Besides, I know how protective those MonStars can be," Swackhammer said. "When you find their one weak spot, you can practically use it to their advantage!"

The CloneStars thought about the MonStars' weak spot, and Nawt 2.0 finally found it.

"Hey, what about those girls?" Nawt 2.0 said. "They might be their weak spots. Blanko did beat us up when we harassed them."

"Ah! That's it!" Swackhammer said. "Those girls must be their X-factor."

"So, we're going to go back down there, and kidnap their girlfriends, and hold up a ransom for their freedom?" Zilch asked.

"That's correct," Swackhammer said with an evil smile. "You know your mission, fellas."

The CloneStars evilly laughed as they got back to the spaceship, and went back down to Looney Tune Land to kidnap the girls.

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

While the Tunes, B-Money, Michael, and the others were practicing, the MonStars were making friends with the girls that came with B-Money.

"So, cutie, what's your name?" Nawt asked.

"Lindsay," Lindsay said with a giggle. "And, you must be Nawt."

"Yeah, that's right," Nawt said with a smirk.

"You know, fellas? I think that I like this girl," Nawt said. "Besides, not only is she fly, she's silly."

"You got that right, Nawt!" Pound said. "I'm beginning to like Danielle here."

"Awww!" Danielle said lovingly.

Pound blushed and gave a warm smile as Alexandria said that. Meanwhile, Bang was having a good-natured conversation with Alexandria.

"So, your name is Alexandria?" Bang asked.

"Yeah," Alexandria said. "However, everyone calls me Alex."

"Well, that's a pretty cool name," Bang said. "My name is Bang, and you can tell that I am the Dragon of the MonStars, because of my fiery personality."

"Whoa, that's cool," Alexandria said.

Meanwhile, Bupkus and Nada were at another area of the court, knowing that they have good feelings for each other.

"So, I see that you are friends with Victoria and Lola," Bupkus said.

"Yeah, I'm Nada Simpson," Nada said. "I must say, Victoria and I are fans of you guys and your major roles in the _Space Jam_ movie."

"Well, that's cool to hear," Bupkus said. "I am surprised that the writer, KidsWBYungsta, had the honors of writing a sequel."

"Yeah, I wish that they made another _Space Jam_ film," Nada said.

"Well, who knows?" Bupkus said. "In this era, anything could happen."

While the MonStars were talking with the girls, the CloneStars were watching from the outside, and were angered by the look of the MonStars being cool with the ladies in the first place.

"Boy, this is seriously disgusting me!" Null said. "What do they see in those girls?"

"Null, calm down!" Zilch said. "We've got to keep our heads up for this mission. We swoop in, capture the girls, and the MonStars would probably come up to Moron Mountain, and try to save them."

"Alright, alright," Null said.

Meanwhile, the Tunes were finished practicing, and ran to the local cafeteria to get some drinks. The MonStars saw them, and decided to buy the girls something.

"Hey, ladies, we'll be right back," Pound said.

"Ok, Pound," Danielle said.

After the MonStars left the gym, the girls were smiling at their new boyfriends, and the CloneStars decided to take their plans to fruition.

"Ok, guys, the MonStars are gone!" Zilch said. "Let's get these girls!"

The CloneStars busted in through the gym, and the girls looked shocked at their abrupt appearance in the gym.

"The CloneStars!" Lindsay said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you down, ladies!" Void said. "You are going to come with us to Moron Mountain whether you like it or not!"

"No! Leave us alone!" Alexandria cried.

"Sorry, toots, but you are coming with us!" Bupkus 2.0 said as he and the other CloneStars began to beat up the girls, and stuff them into a bag.

From the cafeteria, Bugs heard screams and cries from the gym, and rushed inside to see what was going on, and was shocked to see that the CloneStars were hurting the girls.

"Hey, you crazy CloneStars!" Bugs said. "Leave those girls alone!"

"Yo, boys, it's that Bugs Bunny character again!" Zilch said. "Handle him while I get these girls on the ship!"

"Bugs, help us!" Lindsay cried.

"Don't worry, girls, I'm coming!" Bugs said as he tried to rescue the girls, but the CloneStars quickly got to him.

"Going somewhere, rabbit?" Null asked with an evil grin.

"Let me go, you dumb brute!" Bugs said.

The CloneStars ignored his plead, and began to beat up Bugs, giving him some brutal injuries. After beating up Bugs, the CloneStars threw him into the bleachers.

"BUGS!" The girls cried.

"Shut up, losers!" Zilch yelled. "Bugsy Boy and your precious MonStars can't save you now!"

The girls continued screaming until the CloneStars got the girls into their ship, and flew back up to Moron Mountain.

Bugs regained consciousness, and saw the CloneStars leaving.

"Those guys just can't get away with this!" Bugs said. "After trying to beat up Daffy and Stella, they stoop this low to take the girls! I gotta warn da MonStars about this!"

Bugs then rushed into the cafeteria to tell everyone what was going on.

* * *

_In the spaceship ..._

The CloneStars were in their spaceship, laughing evilly after taking away the girls. The girls were still struggling to get out of the bag, and their heads finally popped out.

"Hey, what are you girls doing out of the bag?" Zilch said.

"Where are you taking us?" Lindsay asked.

"Moron Mountain, that's where!" Nawt 2.0 said. "Your boyfriends and those Tunes can't help you now! So, Mr. Swackhammer is going to hold you for ransom, so the Tunes can play not only for their freedom, but for your freedom as well!"

"You guys are so corrupt!" Victoria yelled.

"Corrupt?" Null asked. "How's this for corrupt?"

Null then punched Victoria's lights out, and caused her to cry while the girls comforted her.

"Now, that's corrupt!" Null said. "So, why don't you girls shut up, deal with the fact that the Tunes and the MonStars are going to lose, and get a daggone life, you snobby, no-good, worthless women of the face of the Earth?"

The girls were taken back by his statement, and began to break down.

"Just keep going, Zilch," Null said. "They need to learn that we are going to win, and we are going to brag about it all the time!"

The CloneStars laughed evilly as the girls continued crying.


	6. The Girls Are Kidnapped, Part 2

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 6: The Girls Are Kidnapped, Part 2  
**Chapter 6: "The Girls Are Kidnapped, Part 2"

_At Moron Mountain ..._

The CloneStar were arriving back on Moron Mountain, with the girls struggling to get out of the bag. Swackhammer smiled evilly as they walked inside and threw the girls right on the floor.

"We got your hostages, boss!" Zilch said as he opened the bag to reveal the girls.

"Excellent," Swackhammer said. "So, ladies, I'm glad that you could be up here to join us."

"Join you for what, exactly?" Victoria asked. "Your sad and sorry butts get defeated by the Tune Squad?"

"Oh, a smart-aleck, eh?" Swackhammer said.

The CloneStars were about to go HAM on the girls, but Swackhammer quickly stopped them, having another idea in mind.

"Calm down, fellas, you can beat them up when we win the game," Swackhammer said. "Well, ladies, I'm here to say this: your precious MonStar boy toys and the Tunes are **NOT** going to win this game, they are going to be our slaves, and you all ... are going to be the entertainment."

The girls were looking scared about Swackhammer's definition of entertainment.

"Swackhammer, what do you mean?" Victoria said.

"I mean, you girls are going to be our cheerleaders, and be eye-candy for those that visit this new form of Moron Mountain, whether you like it or not," Swackhammer said.

"But, we don't like this! Not at all!" Alexandria cried out.

Null punched her lights out, laughing evilly as Swackhammer continued.

"To add to that statement, I will have full control of Looney Tune Land," Swackhammer said. "I shall rename it ... 'CloneStar Land', home of the famous CloneStars. It will have CloneStars merchandise, CloneStars gymnasium, CloneStars gear, everything! It will be all in my perfect image!"

"Your perfect and twisted image," Victoria muttered.

The girls began to giggle after that statement, and the CloneStars gave them looks of anger.

"Boss, can we just beat them up now?" Zilch said.

After a long silence, Swackhammer gave them permission to do so, saying, "Yes, by all means. Just do it around the back, and make sure they behave!"

"Come on, girly," Zilch said to the girls. "We're going to have some fun."

The girls were clinging on the door for dear life, trying not to get beat up by the CloneStars, but the strength of the five CloneStars combined had them taken away.

_Oh, Blanko, wherever you are, please save us_, Victoria thought with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

Back in Looney Tune Land, Bugs was walking into the cafeteria to tell everyone what was going on. He walked over to the MonStars to let them know that their girlfriends were missing.

"Yo, Bugs, what was with all of the noise outside?" Pound asked.

"Those CloneStar maroons came back down here, and took the girls back up to Moron Mountain!" Bugs said. "I tried to stop them, but they seem like those type of guys that not even the wilest of Tunes could outsmart!"

"Why did they take the girls?" Rocko asked.

"They wanted to keep them hostage for this Big Game coming up," Bugs said. "Like I said, those guys stooped to some _really low levels_ just to win this thing."

Blanko was getting really angry about the CloneStars taking his girlfriend away. The thought of those Clones beating up the girls could not be a pretty one.

"OKAY, THAT IS THE VERY, VERY LAST STRAW!" Blanko declared. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND LET THOSE CLONESTAR PHONIES DO THIS! COME ON, WE ARE GOING TO MORON MOUNTAIN TO DEAL WITH THOSE CLONES AND RESCUE OUR DUDETTES!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about, Blanko!" Pound said. "Bugs, we'll be right back. We got some business to deal with our former boss, Mr. Swackhammer."

"Good luck with dat, fellas," Bugs said as he and Pound gave each other high-fives.

The MonStars got their spaceship ready, and flew up to Moron Mountain to deal with the CloneStars, and rescue their girlfriends.

"Wow ... I haven't seen Blanko get this angry before," Rocko said.

"Yeah, love can make people do some crazy things, Rocko," Bugs said.


	7. The MonStars To The Rescue!

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 7: The MonStars To The Rescue!  
****Chapter 7:** "The MonStars To The Rescue!"

_At Moron Mountain ..._

While Swackhammer was busy setting out the plans for his revenge against the Tune Squad, the CloneStars were preparing to beat up the girls in one room.

"So, you girls still think that we are a bunch of losers, eh?" Null asked evilly.

"L-L-Leave us alone, you group of jerks!" Victoria said in a scared tone. "You'll be sorry when our boyfriends come up here to save us!"

"Your boyfriends, eh?" Nawt 2.0 said. "Please, as if those toned-down versions of us can come up here and rescue you."

Before the CloneStars began to give the girls some pain, there was a knock at the door all of a sudden, leaving the CloneStars and the girls confused. Who could be here at this time of day?

"Who could that be?" Bupkus 2.0 asked.

"I don't know," Zilch said. "I'll have to see."

When Zilch opened the door, he saw Pound, Blanko, and Nawt dressed up as door-to-door salesmen, while Bang and Bupkus snuck in from behind to rescue the girls.

"Hello, there, gentlemen, we are Moe, Curly, and Larry, and we represent the ACME Household Products Company of Walla Walla, Washington," Pound said.

"We came up here with the notice that your vacuum cleaner has gone bad," Blanko said.

"Eh, don't worry about it, dude," Void said. "We just got laid off."

"Oh, but come now, we insist," Nawt said as he walked in with a new vacuum cleaner. "Just check out the new features of this bad boy."

While Nawt, Pound, and Blanko kept the CloneStars busy, Bang and Bupkus helped get the girls out of harm's way.

"Oh, Bang!" Alexandria said as she hugged Bang. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Are you girls okay?" Bupkus asked.

"No, they nearly beat us up, and those 'ClownStars' called us losers!" Lindsay said, tearing up.

"Oh, really?" Bupkus said. "Don't worry, we'll have some more revenge for them during the big game. This is just a sneak preview of what they will expect."

Bang and Bupkus quickly led the girls to the spaceship, as the CloneStars were busy checking out the vacuum cleaner that Nawt was using. However, Nawt 2.0 noticed Bang and Bupkus sneaking out with the girls.

"Wait a minute," Nawt 2.0 said. "Guys, don't you even know what is going on? These guys are distracting us while those two MonStars get those girls back!"

The CloneStars gave angry looks to Pound, Blanko, and Nawt, while Nawt laughed nervously.

"Eh, guys, it's time for our exit, stage left," Pound said as he snuck away.

"Point taken, dude," Blanko said as he followed.

Nawt just looked at the CloneStars as he said, "Oh, before I go, fellows, here's one more product I have to show you; it's called ... the 'Get Out of My Way' machine!"

Nawt then takes out an advanced vacuum cleaner and puts it in reverse, causing the CloneStars to fall backwards. Nawt then throws the vacuum cleaner at them as he zooms out of the room, saying to the other MonStars, "Come on, fellas, get the spaceship! Let's roll on up out of here!"

Everyone got into the spaceship and Pound tried to start it up, but it would not even start and the CloneStars were getting closer to them. Bupkus 2.0 growled, "Look, boys! The spaceship hasn't even started yet! Let's beat 'em up while we have the time!"

"Yeah, let's take 'em down!" Null shouted.

Nawt screamed when he saw the CloneStars running up to the spaceship and he zoomed up to Pound, saying, "Pound, hurry up! Those CloneStars are getting closer to beating us down! Can't this thing start up right?!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Pound said as he continued to start up the spaceship.

When the CloneStars were about to get into the spaceship, everyone closed their eyes as they began to prepare for the worst. Luckily, the spaceship finally decided to start and the MonStars and the girls were able to zoom out of Moron Mountain. The CloneStars all stopped and growled.

"Aw, man! We were so close to getting those jerks!" Nawt 2.0 said.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing, Nawt 2.0," Zilch said. "We'll get those girls sooner or later after we win the basketball game. Also, those Tunes and MonStars won't even stand a chance against us!"

"Yeah, you got that right, dude," Void said. "Those Looney Tune-Weaklings could barely beat the MonStars until that Fresh Prince character came in to help them out in the last quarter of the last basketball game, so this should be a piece of cake."

The CloneStars all laughed evilly as they began to prepare for the upcoming basketball game.

* * *

_In the Moron Mountain Spaceship ..._

The MonStars were flying back to Looney Tune Land to start practicing for the Ultimate Game as the girls were feeling glad that they avoided the worst beating of their life. Nawt was busy looking back to see if the CloneStars were still following them. Pound asked, "Hey, Nawt, are those CloneStar jerks still following us?"

"Nope," Nawt said. "I think we lost them, Pound."

"Well, that's good," Pound said. "I have a special beatdown saved up for tonight's game and it is going to be for them."

"Thanks for saving us, guys," Lindsay said. "I thought we would be goners if the CloneStars actually had the nerve to beat us up."

Nawt placed his hand on Lindsay's shoulder as he said, "Hey, don't worry about a thing, Lindsay. Did you really think that we would let those CloneStar jerks beat you girls down? Not a chance!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you guys came in and saved the day," Victoria said as she leaned on Blanko. "I like that in a guy."

Blanko was blushing as he said, "Aw, shucks, it was nothin'."

Suddenly, the MonStars were receiving a call from Looney Tune Land. Pound pressed a button and a video screen appeared; the call was shown to be coming from Bugs Bunny. Bugs said, "Hey, guys, how did things go on Moron Mountain?"

"Oh, things went well," Pound said. "They went really well."

"What about the girls?" Bugs asked. "Were you able to save them from those CloneStars?"

"Yeah, we saved them from some upcoming harm of the CloneStars," Pound said. "Don't worry, Bugs, the girls are all fine. We should be back in Looney Tune Land in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, doc," Bugs said. "Remember, we still have to practice for the basketball game against Swackhammer and the CloneStars. If the CloneStars are really willing to stoop this low to win the basketball game, who knows what will happen next?"

"Well, I guess we'll surprise them when we get to the game, Bugs," Pound said. "How about we talk about this when we get back to Looney Tune Land?"

"Alright, Pound," Bugs said. "I'll catch you guys later."

The MonStars and the girls waved at Bugs as the video screen went to black. The MonStars continued to make their way back to Looney Tune Land to practice for the basketball game against the CloneStars. The girls have avoided a potential beatdown from the CloneStars, but the CloneStars and Mr. Swackhammer will try even harder to take away the MonStars' girlfriends after the Ultimate Game.

* * *

**A/N: The MonStars saved the girls from potential doom (courtesy of the CloneStars), but the CloneStars and Mr. Swackhammer will not stop at any cost to get those girls to trigger the MonStars' nerves. However, the Tunes and the MonStars have the confidence that they will beat the CloneStars. Will they stay true to their word? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	8. MonStars, Tunes, and Humans Unite

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2: Swackhammer's Revenge Chp. 8: MonStars, Tunes, and Humans Unite  
****Chapter 8:** "MonStars, Tunes, and Humans Unite"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

When the MonStars and the girls got to Looney Tune Land, they met up with the Tunes, B-Money, and Michael at the Schlesinger Gym. When they walked inside, they saw everyone practicing their skills for the basketball game against the CloneStars. Bugs noticed them walking inside and said, "Hey, guys! It's good to see that you made it back from Moron Mountain. Oh, and I'm glad to see that the girls are still in one piece."

"Hey, thanks, Bugs," Pound said. "Like I said, did you think we would let those CloneStar punks beat up our girlfriends?"

"Actually, I never doubted the fact that you guys would protect your girlfriends from any type of harm or danger," Bugs said with a warm smile.

"Hey, thanks for the faith, Bugs," Nawt said as he and Bugs high-fived each other.

After that, everyone started to practice their skills for the basketball game. Throughout the next couple of hours, their skills began to improve from the last basketball game. Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Taz notably still proved that they still got it, but the other Tunes showed some progress.

* * *

_At the Union Hall ..._

A few hours later, everyone was called to the Union Hall for a meeting about the upcoming basketball game. Bugs walked up to the podium and looked at all of the Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars as he said, "Hello, everyone, I'm glad to see that all of you are here. As you can tell, tomorrow is the big basketball game against the CloneStars. Over the past few days, we have gained confidence and dedication to beat those guys. Hopefully, they will pay off when we play that game tomorrow night. Now, I will give the mike to B-Money Playa and he shall explain to everyone what is going on."

Bugs led B-Money to the podium as everyone in the room applauded for him. B-Money took a deep breath and said, "Everyone, as you all may remember Mr. Swackhammer from the previous game, he threatened to enslave you all for his theme park, Moron Mountain, and he made a bargain with Michael and myself if we lost the game against the MonStars. When we won, however, he did not take that well; now, he's back for revenge and created the CloneStars as the 'new, improved MonStars'. He mainly wants all of us to be his attractions for Moron Mountain. With that, he will be having another basketball tournament against his team and we need to have our confidence and fight fire with fire before things get worse."

B-Money took his seat as Michael stepped up to the podium and said, "Like B-Money said, we need to fight back and defend ourselves. You guys have seen the CloneStars, along with the girls and the MonStars themselves. From what I have heard, those guys are no laughing matter. They will stop at nothing to take away our freedom and win this game under any circumstances. Swackhammer had his hopes up for getting to you, me, and B-Money, but thankfully, he lost. Now, he is starting to become obsessed with winning and he will stop at nothing to win this game and getting whatever he wants, even to have all of us becoming his slaves. He started this little game before, but we stopped it and beat him. I think that all of us for play for the basketball game to put a stop to Swackhammer's schemes once and for all. Thank you; Now, the MonStars would like to make a proposition for the Tunes in the audience. Pound, you may step up to the podium."

Michael took his seat as Pound stepped out and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Looney Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, I would like to say that it would be an honor if we could join your basketball team, so we can defeat the CloneStars and put Swackhammer to rest once and for all."

"Listen, everyone, I know that we may have had some bad times in the past, but since we left Swackhammer, we wanted to change ourselves," Bang added. "Like Pound said, would it be okay if we could join your team?"

The Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars all thought about it for a minute as Mordecai stood up and said, "Hey, guys; we understand that you may have been evil in the past, but you did redeem yourselves after getting revenge on Swackhammer. So, if you guys want to join our team, I wouldn't mind having you guys as our new teammates."

"Yeah, we do need some extra help for the big game," Daffy said.

Bugs looked at the MonStars and said, "Okay, fellas, by the reactions of the audience, you guys are now the new members of the Tune Squad. Go to the gym and speak to Granny about getting you guys some new uniforms."

The MonStars cheered and nodded as they ran to the Schlesinger Gym to meet up with Granny. Lindsay, Alexandria, Danielle, and Kiarra walked up to Bugs and Lindsay said, "Hey, Bugs, since you guys need some new teammates, do you mind if we could be on the Tune Squad?"

Bugs chuckled as he said, "Well, of course, I would love to have you ladies on our team ... however, I honestly do not have good feelings for this Kiarra Smith character, especially that little outburst she had upon landing in Looney Tune Land."

Kiarra held her head down in embarrassment as she said, "Oh, please, please, Bugs! I want to help you guys out, too! Listen, I'm not usually like that; I'm not always the crazy, angry girl, I'm always a nice girl. B-Money and the girls would tell you the same thing. I'm usually sane."

Danielle leaned towards Bugs and said, "Yeah, Bugs, it's true."

Bugs thought about it for a minute as he said, "Well, alright, Kiarra, welcome to the Tune Squad." He and Kiarra shook hands as he said, "Believe me, Kiarra; I'm not known for holding grudges towards people. Besides, why hold a grudge towards somebody when it's all part of the show?"

Kiarra blushed at the rabbit as she said, "Thanks, Bugs."

"Eh, no problem," Bugs said as he snacked on a carrot. "Alright, ladies, go meet Granny down at the Schlesinger Gym and she'll get you fitted for your new uniforms. If the MonStars are still down there, they will help you."

The girls all nodded as they walked down to the Schlesinger Gym to speak with Granny and the MonStars about their Tune Squad uniforms.

* * *

_At Moron Mountain ..._

The CloneStars were getting ready for the basketball game against the Looney Tunes by lifting weights. They were pretty pumped up for the upcoming game as Swackhammer walked in and said, "Well, fellas, I see that you guys are pretty confident that you are going to win this game."

"Well, what do you expect, boss?" Zilch said. "We _are_ the new and improved versions of the MonStars and, even with those humans helping them, the Tunes do not know what they are going up against."

"Yeah, you got a point there, Zilch," Swackhammer said.

"Boss, you got nothing to worry about," Null said. "The so-called 'Tune Squad' will not win this game like they did last time. We are stronger and more powerful than any of them combined!"

"Also, we are more evil than the MonStars," Nawt 2.0 said. "Sure, the MonStars look and act tough, but deep down, they are just nothing but a group of pansies!"

"Well, I gotta admit: at least you guys don't look like the kind of people that would desert me in a time like this," Swackhammer said. "You guys are more loyal to me than those MonStars. You know what? Honestly, I think the MonStars are nothing more than a bunch of jaded washouts. Really, how can you steal the talents of five NBA players and go out and lose to a bunch of cartoon characters, especially when some of those Toons, aside from Bugs Bunny and a few others, have no idea on what basketball really is? Seriously, the MonStars are just nothing but a bunch of weaklings deep down. If they were playing that basketball game as the Nerdlucks, I'm sure they would have lost easily. Heck, if they played against _me_, they would lose badly! Oh, and this is coming from the guy that does not even know a thing about basketball, but at least I could beat those Toons with both of my hands tied behind my back!"

The CloneStars looked at Swackhammer in surprise as Bupkus 2.0 said, "Whoa ... Mr. Swackhammer, you just talked down on your old team ..."

Swackhammer looked at them in surprise and said, "Oh, come on, don't tell me you guys are turning into a bunch of ..."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," Bupkus 2.0 said. "You talked down on your old team, calling them a bunch of weaklings and a group of jaded washouts ... I like that in a coach."

"Really?" Swackhammer asked in surprise.

"Yeah, boss dude, those MonStars looked like a bunch of chickens when they first saw us," Void said. "It is really saying something when you were more threatening as _Nerdlucks_ than when you were the MonStars."

"Ha-ha!" Swackhammer said. "Now, that's what I call team dedication. Alright, boys, get some rest ... because after tomorrow, you get to beat up all of the Tunes, humans, MonStars, and girls you want."

The CloneStars all laughed evilly as Swackhammer closed the door. The battle for the freedom of the Looney Tunes, Cartoon All-Stars, and MonStars is about to go down tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, the MonStars are joining the Tune Squad's side while Swackhammer talked dirty about them behind their backs! The worst part about that is the CloneStars are actually even worse! Tomorrow night is the basketball game and things are going to get pretty ugly. Can the Tunes and MonStars band together and win this game? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


End file.
